My Boo
by sakura290
Summary: Sometimes you have to take risks in life to get the love of your life...R&R One-shot SonAmy


Well hey everyone. Yep I decided to do another song fic I got the idea for this fiction by listening to My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys (just in case you want to look it up ;) ) oh yeah this is also a One- Shot fic (but maybe I'll make a sequel) on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related

**_this is song lyrics_**

My Boo

* * *

**_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart_ **

Amy's eye widened with shock as she stood there as the most emotional, confusing moment took place. Sonic reached forward out of determination, and pulled Amy into his embrace. And before either of their minds took could settle in Sonic leaned in and gave Amy her first kiss from him.

_**You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start **_

Amy couldn't describe what she was feeling...shock, confuse, anger, or all of that. Amy's hands were on his tan chest, she was trying to keep her eyes open but it made her go cross eyed so she was forced to close her eyes.

_**Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see **_

But the feeling wasn't long as realization set in and Amy pushed Sonic off her lips, but still was held in his embrace.

Amy looked at him with anger "Sonic what are you doing?! I have a _boyfriend_!"

_**Ooh baby ooh **_

Sonic blinked, his emerald green eyes swirling with sadness and regret "But..." he tried but couldn't come up with any excuse.

Amy looked at his skeptically "But what?!" she challenged

Sonic opened and closed his mouth, his was getting nervous by the minute "I _care_ for you that's all" Amy rolled her eyes "Sonic if you care so much then why are kissing me right before I get _married_"

All Sonic could do was stare into her eyes, his mind screaming at him to tell her, Amy Rose, how much he cared for her, how much he wanted....loved her. He couldn't form the words in his mouth. Then as if she could read his mind, Amy took a step back "Oh god" she whispered. She ran one hand through her hair, looking around before her eyes settled in his again. Then Amy asked the single hardest question Sonic the Hedgehog could ever be asked.

"Sonic...are you trying to tell me you love me?"

Sonic swallowed hard, he spoke shakily and nervously

"...Yes"

**_You'll always be my boo _**

Amy let out a stressful sigh "I got to go" and with that she turned her heel and headed out the park they were in.

Sonic who was staring at the ground the whole time looked up in shock reached an arm up and called out "Amy wait please...don't go"

_**I don't know bout ya'll  
But I know about us and uh **_

Amy stopped, stood there for a second then turned around spoke in a soft almost hurt tone "Now you know how I felt every time you ran away from me"

As she walked off Sonic didn't try stopping her. He was going to let her go.

Sonic angrily kicked a rock before yelling after her "This is why you and I never went out Amy!!" It wasn't true, he knew that, but she didn't. Sonic glared before taking off the opposite way.

_**This is the only way  
We know how to rock **_

Amy chose not to respond but she simply stopped and look back, tears were welling up in her eyes, her heart was beating faster and the painful lump in her throat signaled she was on her way to start crying. _Did she really want to give up her best friend?_

_**I don't know bout ya'll  
But I know about us and uh **_

Amy took off running to her home, as if she was running from something. She ran to get away from Sonic and was trying to distract herself. She ran for all it was worth, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her legs would give out. Luckily she lived close by.

As soon Amy was in the house she slammed the door, leaning against it she slid down it crying her eyes out to the point where she wasn't make noises, but you could still see her stomach contracting in and out. Finally Amy let out a gasp for air and broke down into more tearful sobs. Amy knew she was alone, her fiancé wasn't home.

_**This is the only way  
We know how to rock **_

Amy, who had her forehead resting on her forearm, looked up. Eyes red., mascara running down her face she hurtfully yelled out "It's not fair!!... It's not fair" she whispered as she walked upstairs and climbed herself into bed. Amy didn't sleep for another 3 nights.

_**Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss **_

Sonic stood on his balcony his hands on the rail.

Letting a sigh escape from his lips Sonic looked across the street to Amy's apartment she had all the lights off for the past 3 days.

'Guess I screwed up her romance life' he thought bitterly

Sonic had his mind on that kiss he had given to Amy.

_**Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this **_

He had truly felt something for Amy, but he didn't know what it was until after that kiss. It was like all his stress went away. But now it was back, all that stress.

That kiss Sonic he gave Amy wouldn't go away, he dreamt about it, he felt it. And he knew every detail about that kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she smelt like...roses. Strange.

_**Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name **_

Sonic wasn't that too good with his feelings, but he usually got his point across. But that moment they shared all by themselves Sonic knew what he felt and what he wanted.

Sonic didn't know how or when but somewhere along their journey together he had fallen in love with Amy.

_**Girl I was there when you were my baby **_

Another sigh escaped from his lips. 'I guess I was wrong' Sonic turned his head to look up at the story sky as if they would have all the answers. There was none.

_**It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo **_

He returned his head down and looked across the street at Amy's bedroom window, where he could always watch her read her book or write in her diary. Sonic wish he could smile, he really did the thought of Amy living with him and cooking her specialty: Chili Dogs.

**_Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo _**

Then something caught his eyes. Sonic squinted his eyes and looked at Amy's window it looked like a person was in it, looking straight at him.

**_Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other_** **__**

Sonic shook his head, it was time to turn in for the night. Even though it was useless. Sonic couldn't help but feel like Amy wasn't telling the truth. Like she was lying to everyone. 'But it isn't possible' he thought as he continued looking at the stars.

"It's not fair"

**_In awhile but you will always be my boo _**

Amy looked out her window. Sonic was out on his balcony. 'Thinking about me maybe...' she thought.

**_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo _**

Amy licked her lips to get the dryness off. She had tear stains down her cheek, and she hasn't had any of her lights on for 3 days, she didn't even want to see what she looked like. For all Amy knew she looked horrible.

**_And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo _**

Sonic's kiss was haunting her, and he had to kiss her a week from her wedding, and now its only 4 days left.

She hated having this feeling like she was being torn apart. Her fiancé, Justin, had dropped by and Amy could've sworn she was breaking out in a sweat. She had betrayed their love.

**_And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo _**

Amy furrowed her brows in thought 'But if Sonic really loves me' she thought 'wouldn't that mean I betrayed his love?'

Amy shook her head "What love?!"

He was the one always running from her, and just when she was happy he had to kiss her and make all this confusion come up!

**_Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo _**

As much as Amy didn't want to admit it she actually liked that kiss. NO! she was getting married in 4 days you can't change your mind. But Amy kept staring at Sonic out the window he was looking up at the sky. Amy soon found herself staring at his lips.

**_It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips _**

Amy sighed, how confusing, all she could think about was Sonic. 'I thought I had gotten over that crush when I met Justin...as usual I'm wrong'

Amy looked out the window and was surprised to see Sonic staring directly at her "He is thinking about me"

**_You were the one  
I could spend my life with _**

Amy put her bare index finger on her lips "Sonic...I'm sorry for causing you all this pain and confusion, but please just know that I've always have and will be here for you"

**_Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name _**

Tears ran down her face again "Please god help me decide"

**_I was there and you were my baby _**

It had been 4 days since that night. And it was Amy's big day, everyone was there, except Sonic.

**_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo _**

Sonic ran all the way to the spot where he had kissed Amy, he wouldn't dare go to that wedding today he couldn't bring himself to do it. Leaning against a tree, Sonic slid down it and closed his eyes.

**_Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo _**

When Sonic re-opened his eye, there laid a single red rose, it was so out of place, but there it was just lying there. Sonic pushed himself up and walked over to it. It had to go, it reminded his too much of Amy. Sonic raised his foot up to smash it, but he thought about how much Amy meant to him, so instead he picked it up and went back to his spot.

**_Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other _**

Twirling the rose between his fingers, Sonic smiled, and started to pluck off all the petals.

**_In awhile but you will always be my boo _**

Once he had all the petals in his hands, Sonic threw them out in grassy opening only to have them blown away. Sonic followed the petals with his eyes "Congratulations Amy"

Amy stood there in her white wedding gown, staring nervously at her soon-to-be-husband.

**_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo _**

As the pastor, Father John, started the vows. Amy couldn't hear any of it though, she was looking at Justin's lip. 'Stop it' she commanded herself 'This is your wedding, Sonic shouldn't be in your mind' Amy looked around the crowd, Sonic wasn't to be seen. She gritted her teeth in anger. 'Stop, please get this guilt out of my head'. Amy looked up at Jesus statue praying to him.

_**And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo **_

It was time for Amy to make her vows, yet something was holding her back. Then as she turned her head away from Jesus and looked at her husband, she looked deep into his brown eyes. 'Why can't his eyes be green?' Amy gasped it was all clear.

The pastor cleared his throat "Miss Rose, the vows please"

_**And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo **_

Amy looked back and forth between the pastor and Justin "I...can't". Justin's eyes widened "Amy...what?....what do you mean....please don't do this, not today". Amy smiled and pushed the veil off her face "I can't marry you Justin". A lot of gasps were heard,

**_Even though there's another man in my life_**

Amy took a step back and said "I'm so sorry, but... I'm in love with someone else" and with that Amy held up her dress, stepped down the little steps and ran for the door. On the way out she could hear someone yell "Runaway bride!".

It didn't matter anymore she running, she was going to run to Sonic, he was the only for her and it was clear now. People on the street gave her weird looks, a bride running in her wedding dress. Amy was smiling as she ran down Sonic's street tears streaming down her face. 'I'm coming Sonic, hang on' she thought as she knocked on his door at least 10 times. No answer, he wasn't home, but she knew exactly were he would be.

_**You will always be my boo**_

Sonic sat there, he had heard church bells. 'Guess she did it' Sonic stood up but before he could even turn around he heard a soft female voice "Sonic?"

_**My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo **_

Sonic whipped around and the site that layed before him, took his breath away. There was Amy, panting, standing there in her wedding dress, holding up the front with her hands looking directly at him.

Sonic eyes widened in shock "Amy?! What are you doing here" then he added softly "Aren't you suppose to be getting married?"

Amy shook her head the smiled more tears streamed down her face "I didn't I turned him down"

"What?! Right in the middle of your wedding?!"

_**My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo **_

Amy nodded and took this moment to continue "Sonic all I have been thinking about this past week is you" Amy swallowed before continuing "I didn't know what to do until I was up there on the aisle about to make my vows and it all became clear" she was walking toward him now "I know I rejected you before, but Sonic believe me when I say this, I love you, you the only one out there for me and I've known that for so long, I'm sorry if it caused you pain, but I really do....love you"

_**It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo **_

Sonic smirked "I know, I guess it took me a long time to figure it out to, but I feel the same way Ames"

Amy stopped in front of Sonic signaling him to continue.

Sonic took the hint "Amy I love you" and he embraced her and this time there would be no rejection, just a commitment between two souls.

Amy leaned her head up for a kiss, but Sonic stopped her "Amy wait" and started messing with her hair, which was currently in a bun. Amy raised a brow "Sonic what are you doing?"

After he pulled out the thing that was holding up her hair, he ran his finger through it to get straightened out.

_**Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other **_

Sonic smirked before replying "No offense Ames, but....uh you, buns and a wedding dress don't go together"

Amy smiled and let a giggle out, before leaning her head in for another try for a kiss

**_In awhile but you will always be my boo _**

Sonic didn't stop her this time, instead he closed his eyes and took in a big breath.

**_I don't know bout ya'll  
But I know about us and uh _**

As they're lips met, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, while Sonic put his hands on her lower back.

_**This is the only way  
We know how to rock **_

Sonic pulled his head back, and nuzzled Amy's cheek "I love you Amy" he said in his softest voice.

**_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh _**

Amy smiled showing both rows of her teeth "I love you too Sonic" and she was pulled in for another kiss.

**_This is the only way  
We know how to rock _**

* * *

WOW! That's like the longest story I have ever written, god i love hat song too, well hopefully you people will like it please R&R if you don't mind, and maybe if your nice enough I'll make a sequel!!!!


End file.
